Footsteps Left for the Storm
by WildWolfLuver
Summary: Many years after The Holly, Lion, Jay generation. The clans renamed and gathered again. Pease read this is my first warriors fanfiction! StormClan is Thunderclan,  Nightclan is Shadowclan,  Emberclan is Windclan, and  Iceclan is Riverclan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The mouse is mine!" A little white kit with a black tail and deep blue eyes ran away from a smoky tom with white paws and emerald green eyes. "I had it first! It's mine!" he yelled again. Then a beautiful, silver she-cat with green eyes came out of the nursery.

"Calm down you two. You're going to wake the whole camp." She said gently to her two kits. "Now apologize to each other and share the mouse with each other and with your sister too." She said to Tundrakit and Smokekit. Then she turned to the den she came out of, "Specklekit," she called, "come out here and share this fresh kill with your brothers!"

Then came out another kit. This one was a light brown with darker flecks, and a lot of them. She yawned and trotted over to her family. "I'm coming mother," she said then stretched her back.

It was the beginning of Newleaf and the air was a little cold. The flowers were just beginning to bloom and the forest showed its true beauty finally after the long and hard Leafbare. The mice were coming out to warm their fur so there was plenty of fresh kill in the pile. Everyone was still recovering from the cold days and nights they just went through.

Just then Redfoot, the Deputy of StormClan, came out of the warriors den with two other warriors, Brindleheart and Duststorm, about ready to leave for dawn patrol. "Hey Silverspark!" she yelled over to the silver queen, "I see you and your kits are out quite early today. Any particular reason?" she seemed interested in Silverspark today, probably because she was the only cat with kits in the whole clan.

"Well, the kits got up pretty early so I decided to let them have their freedom to run around while the camp was still quiet. Sorry to disturb you while you were sleeping. It's a hand full taking care of three kits that are almost old enough to become apprentices." She looked at the three kits and continued, "Well, be careful while you are on dawn patrol. May StarClan bless you and guide you safely through the forest." She meowed to the group of cats.

Redfoot nodded to the she-cat in thanks and walked to the camp exit with the other two following her.

"Bye father!" the kits yelled to Duststorm as he padded out of the camp.

Smokekit whirled around and tackled Tundrakit. "Rawr! I'm a NightClan warrior and I'm going to kill you!" He jumped up onto Tundrakit's back and pounded his brother with his hind legs, claws sheathed. "Take that you scrawny SnowClan apprentice!" He yelled at his brother.

"Hey! Why do I have to be an apprentice from SnowClan! I want to be a senior warrior from StormClan!" Tundrakit complained.

"No, I'm from StormClan, you can be from EmberClan! Only because I'm stronger than you and you know it!" Specklekit taunted.

"No you're not! I'll even show you!" Tundrakit then pounced onto his sister and tussled with her until their mother split them up.

"Enough you two!" She scolded. "The other cats are up! Go into the nursery!" She shooed them away into the den and went to go talk to Spottedpelt.

While his brother and sister where playing. Smokekit decided it would be fun to go and follow his father. He looked behind himself to the camp exit; he saw the last glimpse of Duststorm's tail being swallowed by the ferns.

Smokekit crouched into the hunting position he had seen so many times before, and snuck away. He duck behind ferns and rocks at times and other times he walked behind a warrior like it was a normal day. When he got out, nobody made a fuss so he guessed nobody saw him.

He decided to practice his tracking skills. He put his nose in the air and at once he found the patrols scent. They were going towards the NightClan border. The dew on the grass was still cold since the forest was still recovering from Leafbare. Smokekit shivered.

He followed his father's scent for a while. The forest was so beautiful. The sunlight shined through the thin treetops and warmed his fur. It reflected off of the dew and lit up the forest floor. It looked like there were mirrors everywhere, glinting from the sunlight. Smokekit's green eyes sparkled at the marvelous world around him.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Specklekit looked and Spottedpelt and was jealous. Spottedpelt was so beautiful; Specklekit thought she would never ever get noticed as long as she was near. She sighed.

Her brothers looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" Her brother, Tundrakit, asked.

"Well, it's just that we will never get noticed when Spottedpelt is near."

"And you care about this why?" Tundrakit asked.

"Well when we are warriors, don't you want to get praised when we do good things?"

Tundrakit said. "That will never happen; we will get noticed just like everyone else around her does. Who knows maybe you could be the center of attention one day."

Specklekit couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are a dreamer. That crazy, I could never be the center of attention."

"Did you ever listen to the stories mom tells us." Tundrakit had an idea.

"Which ones?" she was confused and tried to figure what her brother was trying to get to.

"The ones about the first three. Remember those?"

"I don't think so." She answered

"The first three prophecies are what got us here now. The first was the one about Firestar. The prophecy was that only fire could save the clan, the clan being ThunderClan. He was a kittypet at first; everyone hated him for his kittypet blood, especially Tigerstar. Then Firestar fulfilled his prophecy and became one of the greatest leaders ever known. The second was the prophecy was 'Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red'. Well that was Brambleclaw. Again at first Brambleclaw was distrusted because he was Tigerstar's son. Then he went to the sundrown place and found Midnight the badger there. He found out about the twolegs destroying the forest. He told Firestar and they moved to the lake were we live now by making the Great Journey. He killed Hawkfrost, his own kin, and saved Firestar, he fulfilled his prophecy. Then the last was 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of stars in their paws'. That was Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. They were in the background most of the time and were frustrated by it, just like you are. They saved the clan and fulfilled the prophecy." When he finished the story, he looked proud to remember the greatest story ever told.

"So what are you saying that one day we might save the clan with a prophecy about us?" She asked sarcastically.

"You never know." Tundrakit said, laughing.

"Hey have you seen Smokekit? I just noticed he had gone." Specklekit looked around, a worried look in her eyes.

Tundrakit looked around he was nowhere to be seen. "We should go to mother! We need to tell her!"

"No! You look for him and I'll go tell Clearstar! He will do something about it!" Just then Starstream, the medicine cat, raced up the Highledge to Clearstar's den. Specklekit followed the way the medicine cat went to go see the leader. Oh well, she though, I'll just wait in line to see him. See went up the Highledge as quietly as she could. To her surprise she almost made no sound.

When she got to the top she was about to kick a pebble to show her arrival when she heard the conversation between Clearstar and Starstream.

"What did you see in your dream Starstream? Please tell me." Clearstar pleaded.

The medicine cat was huffing for breath, "A StarClan warrior came up to me." She said. "It was Lionblaze! He said that a new prophecy is among us."

"Did he tell you the prophecy?"

"Yes he said 'Three of the Storm will join together with the power of the Silver Spark in their blood, they are the ones who will save the Clan.'" She had a bewildered look in eye, like she just saw a ghost; then again she DID just see a ghost, or at least a StarClan ghost.

Specklekit ran down the Highledge and into the nursery. She didn't know what it meant but it had to mean something. When she looked Tundrakit right in the eye he came running up to her.

"What's wrong?" he nudged his sister trying to get her back into reality. Then she shook her head, she couldn't get herself to tell Tundrakit what she heard.

I can't put him in danger like that. She shook her head. "It's nothing. I just realized that telling Clearstar would not be the answer. We have to go look for him by ourselves."

"But where do we look first?" He asked his sister.

She looked him strait in the eye. "He went into the woods."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stormkit had never seen a den that looked so deep. As he began to step in he realized that it was dark and gloomy inside. When he looked up from his paws, which he could barely see, he found dark yellow, evil looking eyes. He backed out of the cave as fast as he could and ran. He didn't know what way he was going he only knew he had to get away from that…that…that thing.

When he turned around to see what was chasing him, all he saw was a big red animal with an ugly white snout. A fox is chasing me! Then a disgusting smell came from ahead of him. He didn't know what it was first but then he remembered the smell from the warriors that came back from border patrol. NightClan. He had run right to the NightClan border!

He started to debate what to do next. He couldn't turn around because of the fox and he couldn't go into NightClan territory. "Help!" he screamed. "Help! Help me! Help!"

A loud screech made the young fox turn tail and run the other way. He was safe…..for now. When he looked to see who had made the fox turn back, he froze.

Standing a little ways away, about three tail lengths, was a silver she-cat with brown stripes. She was standing on a boulder with sunlight shining on her pelt. She looked godly, like a StarClan cat. She was a NightClan warrior with two other cats behind her. "I am Silverbranch a NightClan warrior. Why are you on NightClan territory?"

Smokekit didn't know what to say "I…I…"

"Smokekit! We are here!" Specklekit and Tundrakit came out of the bushes. "We're here to rescue you and bring you back to camp!" Tundrakit yelled.

They skidded to a halt beside their brother. "We saw you get chased by a fox and we were chasing after it when it ran away and…." Specklekit trailed off because she saw the warrior in front of them. "Why are you here?" She asked the she-cat bravely. "Why are you on StormClan territory?"

"You are on NightClan territory. Just look for yourself. She nodded to a place behind the kits where in fact they did cross the border.

"Oh." Was all Specklekit could say. Smokekit felt so sorry for them he now wished he had never gone out of the camp.

"Now what should we do with you?" Silverbranch taunted.

"We could take them straight to Shadowstar." Said a small ginger tom with black stripes. He looked a lot like the way the elders described Tigerstar.

"Or we could just kill them right here right now. Shadowstar has more important things to do than deal with kits, Tigerpaw." A large dark brown tom with greedy, glowing amber eyes was looking down at Tigerpaw.

"That is a very good idea Rockfire. They are just ignorant kits." Silverbranch said tensing her muscles to spring. She yowled again and then pounced. Smokekit said his final words and then…crash! Just like that she disappeared Smokekit looked at where she landed. Duststorm landed on top of her. He had pushed her away from the kits!

He began to wrestle with the she-cat while Rosepaw, his apprentice, and Redfoot knocked Rockfire away from the kits.

"Tigerpaw kill the intruders!" Rockfire ordered his apprentice. When he lunged for Specklekit, Reedpaw jumped for him and knocked him off his feet and winded him. The frightened apprentice ran into the bushes and away from the battle.

Reedpaw then ran over to Duststorm to help him with Silverbranch. When they let go she hissed, "This isn't the end! I will get you! Rockfire come." Our warriors let go of the brown tom and they ran back to their camp. Smokekit, Specklekit, and Tundrakit were huffing for breath; they were just moments away from death a minute ago.

"You guys come with us, let's get out of enemy territory." Duststorm said. He looked at his kits and said, "I love you guys but you will get serious consequences." He sighed and murmured something Smokekit could not understand.

Redfoot led the way and soon they were in their territory. "So why did you go into NightClan hunting grounds?" Redfoot asked. Smokekit could see the look of worry on her face. Redfoot had been a mother before but her kits were killed by a SnowClan patrol. She must know how my mother feels right now. Alone at camp not knowing if your kits will be dead or alive when the patrol comes back. We probably scared mother so bad. He sighed. I will never do that to her ever again! He vowed.

When they stepped into camp everyone was pacing at the same speed and rate then after we made a sound they all turned to us. "We found the kits and they are safe!" meowed Duststorm. Silverspark ran up to them and their father.

"Finally! Thank you so much for saving my kits." She said to the patrol

Then Clearstar came up, "I need to speak to the kits and their mother alone." He said sternly. He trotted away and the group that was called followed. The camp finally settled down and the cats spread out to do what they need to do. Clearstar sat down in a corner, "I'm very happy that your kits are safe but they do have to have consequences, Silverspark."

"I know. What do you think they deserve?"

"I'm going to say a moon delay for their apprentice ceremony. Do you think that's fair?"

"Yes I do Clearstar, thank you." She dipped her head and walked away with her kits.

"What? A whole MOON! That's not fair at all!" Tundrakit whined.

"Well you did go into another Clans hunting ground." Replied their mother.

"But still, a whole moon? That's crazy mother!" Specklekit meowed.

"No it's not now go to your den." Silverspark said

While the other two kits kept on complaining, Smokekit kept quiet because he knew it was his entire fault. He sighed. This was going to be a long and boring moon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Im sorry my grammar is bad in this, wrote this like two years ago. So ya…**_

Chapter 4

*1 moon later*

Silverspark called her kits out to her. When the three kits arrived they saw Silverspark with a proud look on her face. Clearstar was standing beside her. Clearstar dipped his head to the three kits and they copied the movement. "You three are going to become apprentices today." Thunderstar said to them respectfully. Specklekit was so excited. It was finally her big day!

Clearstar jumped to the Highledge. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." His loud meow rang through the camp and soon the clearing was filled with cats of all shapes, sizes, and colors. "We are gathered here today to recognize three new apprentices. Tundrakit," he said as Tundrakit stepped forward, "from this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Tundrapaw. Your mentor will be Boldclaw. Boldclaw do you promise to teach the ways of the warrior code to this young cat?"

"I do." Answered Boldclaw.

Boldclaw and Tundrapaw touched noses and step down.

Then Smokekit stepped up. "Smokekit, from this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Snowfox." He turned to Snowfox. "Snowfox do you promise to teach the ways of the warrior code to this young cat?"

"I do." She said in her high pitch meow.

Snowfox and Smokepaw touch noses and step down.

Finally, Specklekit thought, it's my turn to become an apprentice. She stepped forward.

"Specklekit, from this day until you become a warrior, you will be known as Specklepaw. Your mentor will be Icewing." He turned to Icewing. "Icewing do you promise to teach the ways of the warrior code to this young cat?"

"I do." She said looking very proud about her first apprentice.

Icewing and Specklepaw touch noses and stepped down.

All of the cats in the clearing started chanting their new names, "Tundrapaw! Smokepaw! Specklepaw!"

Their mother came rushing up to them. "I am so proud of you guys! " She nudged them lovingly. Then their father, Duststorm, came up to them.

"You guys are going to do amazing things in life! I'm so proud of you!"

Then all the apprentices came rushing up to them. Specklepaw could feel Reedpaw press against her. She got hot under her fur, she felt like a little campfire next to him.

"Finally you're an apprentice! We can train together and go on hunts and patrols together and…" she couldn't hear the rest because she was sucked into her own little world. Her and Reedpaw, she thought the reddish tom was so cute, nice, and respectful. Then she was brought back to reality. She was so mad, whoever did that was going to pay. They nudged her again.

"Are you coming?" it was Tundrapaw. "We are going to go see the territory together. Come on." He jerked his head to the camp entrance.

"I'm coming." She said. She was practically bursting with happiness and pride. My life is perfect right now! Then she looked at Spottedpelt and it all disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The forest was even more amazing than she remembered a moon ago. It looked like the leaves were exerting amazing amounts of energy. The forest was so…so…so alive. She could hear little prey scuttling along the forest floor. "Are we going to catch anything today?" she asked her mentor, Icewing.

"Not today, today we are just exploring the territory. Look here is the EmberClan border." They came up to a river with stepping stones going through the middle of the river. "This river is the border; it goes from the lake all the way to the moonpool. Now let's go back to the twoleg nests. "

As they followed the way up Specklepaw smelled something horrible. She had smelled it before, if she could only remember…that's it! Fox! "I smell fox, Icewing! Just up ahead!"

"Good job Specklepaw at finding it. I can smell it too! Let's go to camp and tell Clearstar about this. Maybe we can get some patrols to find it and kill it." Icewing sounded excited about the thought in fighting a fox.

"Ok. Let's go!" They raced back to the camp to inform Clearstar.

As Tundrapaw and his mentor climbed the slope they came to a river. "It smells like Specklepaw and Icewing have been through here." Tundrapaw said, sniffing the air. He smelled something else too. "What's that smell?" he asked, now curious about his surroundings. Everything was so radiant and new. He just wanted to take a look at everything.

"That's EmberClan; the border is just up ahead." As they continued to walk they came to a river. "This is the border."

"The river? Wow look at EmberClan! It's so vast and open! How can cats stand it here? There is no protection, shade, or cover." Tundrapaw looked over the moorland. It was open and it was vast. The grass was a light shade of green and there only were a few rabbit holes and some sagebrush. Then Tundrapaw saw something in the distance. "Boldclaw, there are EmberClan cats coming!" His heart started to pound and legs were shaking.

"Calm down Tundrapaw. We are on our side of the border, we are fine. It's time you met some EmberClan cats." Boldclaw waited patiently for the patrol to come.

When they got closer Tundrapaw could see their features more clearly. The one that seemed to be leading was a young looking, white she-cat. She had a grey chest and a ginger tail with other gray and ginger markings. She had ice-cold blue eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. Behind her was a bright ginger she-cat with deep green eyes. They like looked like the deepest forest Tundrapaw had ever seen. Then there was another she-cat that was pitch black with ocean-blue eyes that were soft and comforting. The last cat was a she-cat. She was the most beautiful cat Tundrapaw had ever seen. She was a light yellow with one white front paw. Then there were her eyes. Her eyes were light amber that seemed to have a playful glint. Tundrapaw shook his head wildly. She is from another Clan; you could never be her mate. He was disgusted with himself to even have a thought like that. His loyalty was to StormClan and StormClan only.

When they reached the river the ginger she-cat snarled, "What do you think you're doing here, taunting EmberClan like that?"

"Calm down Wildfire. They probably have a good explanation for why where waiting for us. Don't you, Boldclaw?" said the white she-cat, looking at Boldclaw expectantly.

"Why, yes I do, Dovetail. This is my apprentice, Tundrapaw, and he is out of the camp for the first time to see the territory. Well, when you guys came up I thought he should meet some EmberClan warriors to see what other cats are like." He explained to the patrol.

"He is a new apprentice? Well this is my new apprentice, Brightpaw; she has been training for less than a moon now. I'm her mentor Iceswallow." She showed us the beautiful she-cat proudly.

"Hello, I'm Tundrapaw! How do you like being an apprentice?"

"It's great! I just can't wait to be a warrior now!" she said excitedly.

"Me too! I'm going to be the greatest warrior that ever lived!"

"Don't count me out just yet! I'm going to be the greatest warrior ever, too!"

"Time to move on, Tundrapaw." Boldclaw advised.

"See you later Boldclaw." Dovetail said as she walked back to her camp.

"Bye, Dovetail." Boldclaw said. He said it kind of weird though like they were old friends. Tundrapaw looked at his mentor questioningly. Boldclaw sighed.

"Well, if I am going to have an apprentice, they might as well know my background." Boldclaw stared at the sky. "When I was an apprentice a little older than you I lived in EmberClan, I was born there. Dovetail was my best friend; we would train together every day. Then when we became warriors and were planning to have kits, then I joined StormClan."

"Why did you join StormClan?"

"My mother died and the Clan found out that my father was a rogue. I was thrown out of EmberClan and was never to return. I was desperate to find a home so I crossed the river and went to StormClan. There I told Clearstar my story and he accepted me as a StormClan cat. But I will always and forever love her."

"So why didn't you just run away with her?"

"I am and always will be a Clan cat at heart and so will she, we could never leave the Clans."

My new knowledge about my mentor made me think about Brightpaw. Would I ever love her enough to leave my Clan? Would she ever love me?


End file.
